


062. Color Theory Sucks

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [59]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Colory Theory, Cute, Diego x Vanya, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, High School AU, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Vanya x Diego, Viego, White Kraken, WhiteKraken, art class, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: I Was Bored Out Of My Mind During This Color Theory Lecture But I Noticed You Looking Between Me And Your SketchbookShip: Viego
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139648
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	062. Color Theory Sucks

Diego will hate himself forever, for signing up for a fucking color theory class. And if course he had it first period so he wasn’t even awake yet and being forced to listen to this old bat, Mr. Rothstein, lecture about bullshit that colors do this and that or whatever at 7:30 in the morning.

If it weren’t for the fact that he needed an art credit to graduate, and all of the art classes were full, he would just skip the class everyday. But, he couldn’t fail another class or else he’ll be in summer school. Again. And he really didn’t need his stepfather on his ass. Again.

The only saving grace of the class was that Vanya Petrov was in his class. Diego had been kind of friends with Vanya for years, ever since they had been in third grade. They were the kind of friends that would talk to each other if there were other people around but they’ve never spent time together alone, without their friends.

The weird thing was that everytime he could get his eyes to focus enough and they happened to be looking at Vanya, she seemed to be sneaking looks between him, her sketchbook, and Mr. Rothstein, at least enough to make it seem like she was paying attention to his boring ass lecture.

The first two classes he’d noticed Vanya’s odd behavior he thought it was just him. The third and fourth time he noticed her weird behavior, he knew something was up. By the sixth time Diego watched Vanya their entire class period, he had already decided to that he needed to ask Vanya what she was doing. For his sake.

He got his chance after their color theory class the next day. Vanya was taking longer than she normally did packing her backpack after class so Diego slide into the now empty chair next to her, “Hey Vanya.”

Vanya stopped packing her bag and looked a bit shocked that he was actually talking to her, “Hi, Diego. What’s up?” she said before slowly resuming packing up her bag.

“Nothing much.” Diego said, not wanting to ask her his burning question just yet, “Just wanted to say hi.”

Once more Vanya’s packing stilled as she looked at him incredulously, “Diego, considering that we haven’t talked in over five years, I have a pretty good feeling something else is bothering you.” Had it really been that long since they’d talked? He knew it had been a while, but he didn’t think it had been that long.

“Oh, um, it’s nothing really-” Diego started.

“Bullshit.” Vanya said, followed by laughing, “Just tell me what’s wrong so we can both move on with our day.” Damn, he certainly wasn’t expecting that from her.

Before he could ask his question, Vanya grabbed her backpack and started walking to her next class. And Diego followed her. “Vanya,” he called after her, “look I wanted to ask you-”

“Ask me what Diego?” Vanya cut in, the two off them weaving between the masses of idiotic high school students.

To ensure he wouldn’t lose Vanya in the crowded hallway, Diego grabbed her wrist, “During our color theory class,”

Vanya called back, “What about it?”

“-why, why do you-”

“What?”

“-why do you like, stare at me, during class?” Not as smooth as he wanted to sound, but nothing he could about it now.

She stopped for a second in the middle of the hallway before she pulled him in a different direction than they had been going before. She lead him to her father’s empty classroom, knowing he didn’t have a class during 2nd period. 

Vanya silently pushed him towards one of the desks followed by placing her backpack on another desk and rifling through it until she pulled out a very familiar sketchbook. Continuing her silent behavior, Vanya flipped to a page about midway through her book before she shoved it into his hands.

When he looked at the page she’d flipped to, it was covered in different sketches of him, most of which he looked different mixes of bored, tired, and pissed. Or him having to sit in Rothstein’s class every morning.

“What, what is this Vanya?” Diego asked, almost every sketch she had drawn of him was incredibly detailed, he wasn’t sure how she could see some of them from across the room.

He looked up from the sketchbook to see Vanya had a light blush spread across both of her cheeks. After a beat of expectant silence fell between the two Vanya replied, “You’re not the only bored in his stupid class.” Vanya nervously laughed after that, which caused Diego to laugh a bit as well.

“Fuck color theory?” Diego asked.

Vanya lauhed and agreed, “Fuck color theory.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure some of you can tell where in inspo for some of this came from.


End file.
